epidemic_darkagefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
A class is a choice you make at the beginning of Epidemic Dark-Age, this choice will affect factors such as damage type, enemy drops, boss drops, and other factors. This class cannot be changed after it has been chosen. Class Types There are 10 classes in Epidemic Dark-Age: Warrior The warrior is a class which deals melee damage, its weapons are knives, swords, rapiers, broadswords and longswords. In-Game Bio: Most balanced class, can complete the game by itself and doesn't necessarily need other players to complete the game. Ranger The ranger is a class that deals ranged damage, its weapons are bows, crossbows, boomerangs and firearms. In-Game Bio: Deals high damage, however, unlike the warrior class, which is mainly melee weapons, this class has less health, so you have to stay further from the enemy. Can complete the game alone. Magician The magician is a class that deals magic damage, its weapons are staffs, wands, sceptres and other magic weapons. In-Game Bio: Similar to the ranger class, however, magician class has more weapon variations, and instead of using ammo, you use mana. Can complete the game alone. Pummeler The pummeler is a class that deals melee damage, its weapons are mallets, hammers, sledgehammers and warhammers. In-Game Bio: Deals high melee damage, very slow movement speed, great defense, very slow weapon use time. It is more difficult to complete the game alone, you will probably need more players to help you. Paladin The paladin is a class that deals paladinian damage, its weapons are shields. In-Game Bio: High defense, slow movement speed, you use shields and other protection items as weapons, you can deal damage, but a small amount of it. Can complete the game alone. Necromancer The necromancer is a class that deals necromantic damage, its weapons are orbs. In-Game Bio: Similar to magician, however you use orbs, which can attract critters and recently defeated enemies to attack the enemy, kind of like a "summoner". Can complete the game alone. Technician The technician is a class that deals technic damage, its weapons are sentries, barbettes, turrets and drones. In-Game Bio: Uses sentries, turrets, and drones to indirectly attack the enemy. Can barely complete the game alone. Bard The bard is a class that deals symphonic damage, its weapons are brass instruments, string instruments, woodwind instruments, percussion instruments, keyboard instruments and electronic instruments. In-Game Bio: Similar to magician, has great variety of weapons, uses musical instruments in order to deal damage, great variety of attack types. Can complete the game alone. Destroyer The destroyer is a class that deals explosive damage, its weapons are grenades, bombs and other explosive weapons. In-Game Bio: High amounts of damage to groups of enemies, however, this class is riskier as you can deal damage to yourself. Can complete the game alone, with slight challenge. Cleric The cleric is a class that deals clerical damage, its weapons are staffs, spells, and other miscellaneous weapons. In-Game Bio: Can only be chosen if you play on multiplayer, deals the least amount of damage of all the classes, heals HP to other players. Trivia * Melee damage is the only damage shared between two classes, these are the warrior class and the pummeler class. * The magician, necromancer, and cleric use mana.